Lost Love and New Love
by Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen
Summary: It has been a year since Doumeki died and Watanuki has not been able to cope but going to Ed and Ciel wedding and meeting a certain black haired host might help him Black butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, Shugo Chara thrown in
1. a wedding and a deal

When one love is lost another one is found

**Watanuki's POV:**

It's been a year since Doumeki's death and I can't help, but feel depressed. "Doumeki….I miss you" Sure Doumeki got on my nerves with his aloof attitude, but it had a certain cuteness to it.

Even if it did get on his nerves sometimes, he still loved Doumeki with all his heart.

"Why do I lose everyone I love?" asked Watanuki while looking at the picture of Doumeki in his shrine, while in his thoughts about Doumeki he didn't notice his friends coming in until he felt two pairs of hands dragging him from his thoughts.

I looked to see who was dragging me.

"Haruhi! Ikuto! W-what are you doing? H-how did you even get in. Where are you taking me?!"

"Oh we have a wedding to attend to and we decided it was time for you to get out of this slump of yours." Haruhi answered.

"Yeah Watanuki, it's been a year and Doumeki would want you to move on and be as happy as possible." Ikuto added.

"What wedding?" asked Watanuki "Ed and Ciel Wedding of course" said Haruhi and Ikuto.

"Oh. Yeah. Stupid me." replied Watanuki.

"Did you forget about Ciel and Ed's wedding Watanuki?" Asked Haruhi "Yeah, sorry…I've been lost in thought." answered Watanuki.

"I heard bets were being placed on whether or not Sebastian will propose to Alphonse after his master's wedding. I also heard Ciel was going to rock an amazing wedding dress." Said Ikuto trying to hide his laughter.

"For real, Ciel's going to be in a wedding dress?" asked Watanuki.

"Yeah, I had a look and Ciel looked absolutely stunning, I was so surprised." Answered Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi my sweet beautiful butterfly!" exclaimed Tamaki "What is he doing here?!" Haruhi said unhappily.

Watanuki became lost in thought again.

"_Would I have been in a wedding dress if I married Doumeki? I'm pretty sure I would be the one in the dress_"…Watanuki wanted to cry, but he held strong.

"WATANUKI HELP ME!" screamed Haruhi snapping Watanuki out of his thoughts to see her being hugged by a strange blonde man he also noticed five guys behind them giving the blonde a strange look.

"Get off of me sempai!" screamed Haruhi. I think it's best to listen to her boss, before she kills you." Said Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"Indeed, right Mori-chan?" asked Honey.

"Yes" answered Mori.

"You better let go of her daddy." said Kyoya teasingly.

After hearing comments from the strangers Watanuki pulled Haruhi out of the blonde's arms.

"Haruhi who is your friend?" asked the blonde "Tamaki sempai, Kyoya sempai, Honey sempai, Mori sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru you remember Ikuto this is my other friend Watanuki" answered Haruhi as she pushed Watanuki in front of her.

"Well any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of Mine." answered Tamaki.

"Well um Watanuki this is Tamaki-sempai, and this is Kyoya-sempai, That one there that looks like a kid is Honey-sempai, and that there is his cousin Mori-sempai and the two twins there are Hikaru and Kaoru-kun." Haruhi introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Watanuki said bowing.

"Oh Haruhi my darling daughter" Ranka exclaimed hugging his daughter.

"oh hi dad." said Haruhi glumly.

Oh hi Watanuki I haven't seen you since Doumeki-" Ranka was cut by a slap from Haruhi.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence dad, you know how that makes Watanuki feel." Said Haruhi angry.

**Haruhi's POV:**

I stopped by Watanuki's with Ikuto in order to drag him to our friend's wedding.

Ciel and Edward were getting married and they asked us personally to have Watanuki attend.

As we got there things became hectic with all of my host club friends and with my father who now just hurt Watanuki's feelings.

Watanuki ran away after my father's stupidity come out.

"Watanuki wait!" Said Haruhi running after him.

"Haruhi?!" exclaimed Ranka.

"Sorry dad, I'll deal with you later, right now I need to make sure Watanuki doesn't do anything Stupid or crazy!" Haruhi shouted back.

Watanuki ran a long ways before stopping at a corner where he saw Sebastian talking to Alphonse.

"Huh what's going on over there?" Watanuki wondered.

As Haruhi ran to catch up with Watanuki as she rounded the corner with Ikuto she felt something grab the collar of her shirt and pull her and Ikuto back behind the corner, it happened to be Watanuki who pulled them back.

"What? why'd you do that?" Haruhi and Ikuto asked. "Shhhhh just look." Watanuki said.

As they looked they saw what Watanuki meant by be quiet and look.

The others caught up with them and also peered around the corner.

They quickly hid back around the corner when Sebastian turned around.

"Watanuki, Haruhi, Ikuto and other friends I know you are there come out please." Said Sebastian.

They all sighed and walked out from behind the corner.

"_How did he do that_?", thought everyone.

"Hey Sebastian, hey Al" Said Watanuki Haruhi, and Ikuto.

"Hey guys" said Al happily.

"So who are your friends with you today?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh um Sebastian, Al this is Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru-kun, and Kaoru-kun." Haruhi answered.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Alphonse happily.

"yes it's a pleasure to meet you all" Sebastian said.

Oh it's very good to see you again Watanuki. Especially after what has happened last year. Alphonse said with a hug for his dear friend.

"Oh um I have to leave to see Winry and Rose have seen our potential wedding crasher and our other guest Lady Elizabeth." said Sebastian.

"Oh okay see you later." said Alphonse. As Sebastian left and was out of ear shot Haruhi, Ikuto, and Watanuki turned to Alphonse with huge smiles on their faces.

Alphonse gulped and asked "w-what is it?" Haruhi, Ikuto and Watanuki started singing "Alphonse and Sebastian sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S,I.N.G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby i-."

They were suddenly cut off.

"STOP IT GUYS! That's embarrassing." Alphonse protested with his face turning bright red in embarrassing.

They all burst into laughter, tears rolling down there faces. "It's not funny" Alphonse squeaked.

After teasing Al for a few more minutes the gang left him to get ready. "What was that about?" asked the host club.

"Well you see, just like Ed and Ciel use to date, Al and Sebastian are dating" said Haruhi "There is a bet going on that Sebastian is going to propose to Al today" added Ikuto.

"Oh I see." exclaimed the host club.

As they walked they ran into Edward sitting outside with an annoye

d look on his face. "Edward did Mari kick you out again?" asked Haruhi.

**Ikuto's POV:**

We had a lot of fun teasing Alphonse and we had a lot of events happen.

But as we left to get ready for the wedding we ran into Edward. Edward always throws a fit and rants when I call him little and it's sooo funny and cute.

At the moment when we saw him he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Edward did Mari kick you out again?" Haruhi asked. "Yes like always she irrates me, but I know it's bad luck to take a peek at the bride before the wedding." Edward replied sighing.

"Well that's how it goes, it's tradition." Watanuki chimed in

. "Aw Watanuki, I'm so glad that you came. It wouldn't be the best wedding in the world without you and I'm sorry about what happened last year. I know how you feel and I know that it's tough on you. I even wanted to cry again when I heard about his death." Edward said these word seriously, but kindly.

His words made Watanuki want to cry, it made him feel better, "Can you give this to Ciel for me Mari tried to bite my head off when I tried?" asked Ed holding out a black box.

"Sure" answered Haruhi taking the black box "thanks" said Ed "Are you the host club from Haruhi school?" asked Ed when he saw the host club.

"Yes we are." answered everyone at once.

"Oh everyone this is Edward, Alphonse's older brother and also the Groom of today's wedding" said Haruhi.

"Oh we saw your brother earlier today and we ended up teasing him. He was really red afterward." Said Ikuto and Watanuki at once.

"Really? And I missed it?! I've been trying to get him back for all the times he teased me about Ciel and me." Answered Edward.

"Yeah we ended up singing Sebastian and Alphonse sitting in a tree. It was sooo funny." said Ikuto.

"I felt better after we did that. Thank you for inviting me here today." Said Watanuki happily.

"You're sooo welcome, Ciel and me talked it over and we thought it best to have you here. We know how hard this past year has been and we wanted to take your mind off of it. In fact Ciel was the one who suggested to have you invited."

"Well when you get a chance tell Ciel I'm very grateful for him suggesting I come today." said Watanuki

"EDWARD!" Yelled Lizzie.

"Oh god what is it this time?" Edward exclaimed with an annoyed look.

"Our wedding crasher is here, I'm sorry if I made you angry I-I just thought i'd warn you." Said Lizzie who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh please don't start blubbering, I'll take care of it. Haruhi the violin. Can you play it for Lady Francis really quickly?" asked Edward.

"Sure" said Haruhi as she pulled out the special violin made by Ikuto .

As soon as Francis was in view, and she looked really mad; Haruhi began playing the violin, to everyone else the violin played a sweet melody, but for Francis it was a enchanted melody made to knock her out.

As soon as she was knocked out they chained her up to a chair and gagged her so she couldn't interfer with the wedding.

After Francis was taken care the group goes to see Ciel and give him Ed's gift.

**Kyoya's POV:**

"Ever since I met Watanuki, I've noticed a sad look in his eyes.

Everyone has said something about last year and I don't understand.

What happened to this young man to make him look so sad?" Kyoya thought.

We continued walking to see the bride of todays wedding.

As we entered the room we saw a long, brown haired girl helping a frail looking boy in the wedding dress get ready.

"Aw hey Mari." said Watanuki and Haruhi together.

"Oh Watanuki Haruhi it's so good to see you." Said Mari as she hugged them and kissed their cheek.

"Aw Mari please, that's embarrassing." Said Haruhi and Watanuki together, blushing slightly. "heh sorry guys, oh I have your wedding outfits ready if you want to change into them." said Mari with a smile.

"Oh CIEL!" Said Lizzie swirling Ciel around in circles.

"L-lizzie please, stop this before I get sick." said Ciel.

"Oh, but you are so adorable Ciel." Said Lizzie.

"Oh um Ciel. Edward told me to give this to you." said Haruhi as she handed over the black box.

"Oh thank you very much. And I'm glad you came Watanuki." Said Ciel with a smile. "Your welcome but to be honest I did forget it was today I am sorry" said Watanuki "its ok you been through a lot so it's understandable" said Ciel.

"Aw there is those sad eyes again I wonder what had happened and who is Doumeki" thought Kyoya as he watched Watanuki, Ikuto, and Haruhi go back to change in their wedding outfits.

A few minutes later Watanuki and Ikuto came out in their tuxes Watanuki had a yellow bird on his tux, while Ikuto had a cat on his tux.

A little while after the guys Haruhi came out in a blue dress with yellow stars down the side.

After all of this we go to the balcony where we are seated to watch the wedding.

Some guys were there and they were introduced as Randell, Agni, and Sohma.

Soon the wedding got started and again I noticed those sad eyes. The wedding ceremony seemed to go by quickly and after it was over Watanuki excused himself to the bathroom.

After a bit Haruhi and Watanuki started talking. "Hey Watanuki?" whispered Haruhi "what is it Haruhi?" asked Watanuki "lets talk in private" said Haruhi.

**Watanuki POV:**

After the wedding I headed to the bathroom**,** I couldn't take anymore; the pain was unbearable.

I decided I was going to relieve that pain, I took the small razor I had hidden in the bottom of my shoe and cut my wrist. I had always done this after Doumeki's death.

I walked out hoping that no one would notice.

"Hey Watanuki?" Haruhi whispered.

"What is it Haruhi?" I whispered back. "I've noticed that you have been looking at Kyoya-sempai all day." whispered Haruhi.

"I-I have not." whispered Watanuki blushing slightly.

"Tell you what how about if Sebastian proposes to Alphonse today then you have to talk to Kyoya-sempai, but if Sebastian doesn't then you don't have to." said Haruhi.

A few minutes after the deal had been made Ed and Ciel noticed Sebastian leading Al to the garden a few seconds later Watanuki and Haruhi noticed Ed and Ciel following Sebastian and Al to the garden.

When Watanuki and Haruhi caught up to Ed and Ciel and hid behind the bush.

They watched as Alphonse and Sebastian were near the roses the perfect spot for a proposal and a likeness to the spot where Edward had proposed to Ciel.

Sebastian held Al's hand and then got down on one knee.

He pulled out a black box from his pocket. "Alphonse Elric will you do the honor as to marry me?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-yes." said Al blushing.

Ed and Ciel smiled and kissed each other gently.

And Sebastian had a surprise kiss planted on his lips from Alphonse.

It was a little awekard, but it was sweet and compassionate "Ah ha." said Haruhi "Uh oh." said Watanuki.

"You have to talk to Kyoya-sempai." Said Haruhi.

"Fine. " answered Watanuki.

They walked to the inside garden where Kyoya was and Haruhi gently pushed Watanuki towards him.

"Are you feeling okay Watanuki, your face seems a little pale?" asked Kyoya.

"I uh feel a little tired and a little weak." answered Watanuki.

After saying these words Watanuki passed out and was caught by Kyoya-sempai.

"Hey Haruhi, I'll take care of Watanuki so don't worry." said Kyoya.

"Okay thanks sempai." answered Haruhi.

With that being said Kyoya carried Watanuki to his limo and asked the driver to drive him home, That night Watanuki would be staying at Kyoya's.

* * *

End of Chapter one

Plz reaview

Authors note: Francis is Ciel aunt in the manga for those who haven't read it vol.3 ch.14


	2. new home and a friend

Chapter 2: a new home and friend

**Kyoya POV:**

I was walking up to my room carrying Watanuki at the same time. Man was he heavy, but I wasn't worried about that at the time being. As I was going upstairs I ran into my brothers. "Who's that Kyoya dear?" they snickered "This is my friend Watanuki, he just so happened to pass out at the wedding and I just thought that he should stay here. We have plenty of room anyway." Kyoya glared. "Yeah whatever bro." they laughed as they walked down the stairs.

I continued to walk upstairs with Watanuki while listening to my brothers laughter like drunken Hyenas and their stupid taunts and jokes. I swear my brothers are screwed up in the head sometimes. I don't understand why they have to subject themselves to acting like complete baboons and airheads, which makes them seem as if they are of a lower class. "Hmph ingrates" Kyoya said slightly irrated.

When we got to my room I put Watanuki down on my bed and went to my closet to get him a pair pjs. I took off his shoes first then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before slipping then off and putting him into the pj pants. Then I undid his shirt and slipped it off and noticed the fresh cut marks and the old scars from the previous cutting on his porcelain like skin on his arms. I feared for his health then and slowly I wrap his arms with bandages. I slipped the pajama top onto Watanuki and then tucked him into the bed. I decided that I would sleep on the couch that sat on the far end of the room facing the bed. I wasn't trying to take the place of the one Watanuki ached for so much.

I changed into my night clothes and laid down on the couch when I heard a fear filled screamed come from Watanuki as he was startled awake with tears streaming down his beautiful porcelain colored face. I rushed to his side worried for him.

At first Watanuki didn't look at me and then he slowly looked at me fear still robbing and clouding his beautiful eyes. Suddenly Watanuki's lips were pressed against my own. "Doumeki, why do you leave me alone?" Watanuki's voice cracked. I looked back at him concern and shock playing on my face and he simply hugged me and cried. I soothingly rubbed his back as he cried, but then the crying stopped and I peered down to see that Watanuki had fallen asleep right in my arms and I smiled.

**Watanuki's POV:**

I was dreaming and my dream turned into a nightmare. The woman I so desperately despised the one who took my eye and ate it had come back to steal me away. Doumeki had come to save me from her evil grasp and died in the process of saving me protecting me.

I woke up screaming and tears rolled down my cheeks suddenly someone rushed to my side. My eyes being blurred by tears I kissed this man who had rushed to my side and my beloved Doumeki's name came rolling out of my mouth. "Doumeki why did you leave me alone?" I hugged Kyoya and eventually cried myself to sleep in his arms. I slept peacefully in his arms, but if he tried to leave I was grabbing his shirt hem and pulling him back. He would stay and eventually I'd go back to sleep. I would sleep in the arms of Kyoya.

**Kyoya Pov:**

When I woke Watanuki still was sleeping so I got ready for school. I headed down the stairs and was greeted yet again by my older brothers at the breakfast table. "So how is your prince this morning?" My brothers snickered. "shut up you

baboons!" I replied irate. "Ooooo someone is so defensive." one of my brothers smirked. "I'll slug you in the face so shut up already!" I said as my blood began to boil. They left and I had my breakfast in peace. Before I left I talked to my butler and told him to make sure my guest was comfortable and also had breakfast as well. I headed out the door and headed off to school.

As I was heading to school I thinking about what happened last night "_Doumeki must have been very special to him I wonder what happened maybe Haruhi knows_" thought Kyoya as he went to school.

"Kyoya-sempai, good morning." Greeted Haruhi. "Oh good morning Haruhi, um do you have a minute?" asked Kyoya. "Um sure, what's up?" asked Haruhi. "About Watanuki, Doumeki…he was someone special to Watanuki?" asked Kyoya. "Why do you ask Kyoya-sempai" asked Haruhi "Oh er um….Kyoya has a flash back of last night and blushes. "Hmmm?" Asked Haruhi curiously. "because he called me Doumeki after he kissed me last night and the scene you made at the wedding says so too" said Kyoya.

"Huh Watanuki kissed you? Well um how to tell you. Well you see um you see like Watanuki, me and him can see spirits and well a year ago a woman who could control spider; an evil spirit ate Watanuki's eye and she was cast away by Doumeki who can protect Watanuki. One night the evil woman came back and this time to take Watanuki and not just an eye. Doumeki made a dash for it to protect Watanuki and well he ended up dieing in the process. Watanuki couldn't believe it and locked himself away for days. I hope he isn't hurting himself, I couldn't possibly forgive him if he was. There are people who need him weather he sees that or not." Explained Haruhi.

"Oh so that explains it." said Kyoya. "Yeah that was a sad time for all of us and not just for Watanuki." Said Haruhi glumly. "How about Watanuki come and lives with me so I can keep an eye on him" "ok I will give you my key to his apartment" said Haruhi as she rifled in her bag. She held the key in her hand and placed it gently into Kyoya's open one. "Thank you Haruhi." Kyoya said. "No problem Kyoya-sempai. As long as I know Watanuki is going to be alright then I'm happy." Said Haruhi with a smile. " yeah" Kyoya said with a smile. "We better get with getting to the host club Kyoya-sempai before Tamaki-sempai gets cranky." said Haruhi. "Yeah we wouldn't want that." said Kyoya with a laugh. "Be sure to grab his altar to Doumeki" said Haruhi.

After school I headed to Watanuki's apartment and I grabbed the essentials and the alter Haruhi was talking about. I came home to find out Watanuki was still asleep so I went to make some food for him when he woke up. I took the food up to the room and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes went by and Watanuki stirred awake. "Hnmmm." Watanuki stretched. "Hello sleeping beauty, did u sleep well?" asked Kyoya. "Huh oh hi, I did" Said Watanuki holding his head. "Are you alright?" Asked Kyoya worried. "Yeah I'm fine." replied Watanuki.

"let me check your arms to be safe" Said Kyoya "M-my arms?" Watanuki asked a little unsure. "Watanuki I've already seen what you have been doing to yourself and if Haruhi found out, she'd never forgive you." Said Kyoya grabbing Watanuki's arm softly.

Watanuki pouted slightly the words that Kyoya spoke were eating at him. If Haruhi were to find out about his cutting, she'd probably murder him for being stupid. Kyoya continued by unwrapping the bandages around Watanuki's arm. The wounds were healing fine, but to be sure Kyoya lifted Watanuki's arm gently towards him, Watanuki watched in curiosity. Kyoya softly kissed Watanuki's arm causing him to blush like mad. "K-Kyoya?!" Kyoya simply smiled and admired Watanuki's blushing face as he sat on the bed. Watanuki scooted over thinking of what to do next. Unexpectedly Watanuki lunged at Kyoya and forced a kiss upon Kyoya's soft lips. Kyoya stayed shocked for a few moments before returning Watanuki's forced kiss with his own.

*~*~*~*Authors note*~*~*~*

Hello everyone this is Phantomhive Queen and NikkiRose bringing yet another chapter for you the viewers. We hope you enjoy and please no negativity. _ _||| I work really hard on these and you know I feel proud of what I accomplish. So Please no negativity and thanks for your support. J Love you all. ~PQ and NR 3


	3. a date

**Watanuki POV:**

After a few moments the two broke from the kiss to breathe. Both were silent and didn't look at one another until Watanuki broke the awkward silence. "Er um sorry for the forced kiss there Kyoya." said Watanuki shyly. "It's ok Watanuki" said Kyoya, after Kyoya said that Watanuki notices the wardrobe that held Doumeki's memorial shrine.

"H-how did this get here?" asked Watanuki surprised. "Haruhi gave me the key to your house and told me to take this with me along with your essentials." explained Kyoya. "Why did you do this?" asked Watanuki "well Haruhi said that she was worried about you and I offered to watch over you." said Kyoya " that is so sweet" said Watanuki while blushing. "Um I know how about after you unpack we go out to a movie or the amusement park?" suggested Kyoya "um okay, that sounds fun." said Watanuki right back. "How about we get your things unpacked?" asked Kyoya "yeah okay." answered Watanuki. They unpacked Watanuki's things and decided to do both activities. As they were leaving they ran into Kyoya's brothers. "Oh is sleeping beauty awake now?" they teased.

"Don't you two have some where to be that is not here?" asked Kyoya Watanuki blushed slightly, but smiled tenderly. "Oh your right Kyoya boy." the two snickered Watanuki and Kyoya walked past the two a headed out the door and towards the movie theater. "how about we watch this one?" asked Watanuki as he pointed to the movie poster for _Brave_ "I think that is a good choice" said Kyoya. The movie went by rather quickly so after it we headed to the amusement park.

**Kyoya's POV**:

They rode on several rides, they rode the roller coaster and Watanuki squeezed Kyoya's hand. Kyoya was enjoying himself, for the first time he felt great and was actually having fun. Watanuki was having fun too. "oh god I think I might get sick." said Watanuki. "oh come this way then." said Kyoya, leading him to the trash can. "

Watanuki?" ask a small voice that Watanuki recognized. "h-Himawari?" asked Watanuki. "So it is you Watanuki." said Himawari smiling. Kyoya stood there looking at Watanuki as he talked with Himawari. "Yeah it's me." said Watanuki smiling back. "who's your friend Watanuki?" asked Himawari. "Oh Himawari this is Kyoya, Kyoya this is Himawari." said Watanuki "Nice to meet you Himawari-chan." said Kyoya as he holds out his hand to her. "nice to meet you too." said Himawari taking Kyoya's hand and shaking it. Kyoya and Watanuki decided to ride one last ride before they leave.

Night had fallen so they decided to ride the Farris wheel. It was a beautiful sight, they could see all the lights of the other parts of the amusement park. The Farris wheel stopped at the very top with Kyoya and Watanuki, the fireworks were an unexpected add on to their night. They shared a romantic kiss and after they got off the ride. They walked down a road that was all too familiar to Watanuki and Watanuki made a run for it. He ran and didn't look back, he ran and kept running until he made it to Doumeki's Shrine where he had lived.

Broken hearted Watanuki burst into tears. Kyoya tried to keep up with Watanuki, but lost sight of him. "where did he get to?" asked Kyoya out loud. "Who are you referring too?" asked a female voice that Kyoya didn't recognize. Kyoya turned to see a stunning woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail. "who are you?" asked Kyoya confused. "I my dear boy am Yuuko and shop keeper and who are you looking for.?" replied Yuuko. "Well Ms. Yuuko I am looking for Watanuki. He ran off and I don't know where he went." answered Kyoya. "Watanuki hmm, he's probably at Doumeki's old shrine." answered Yuuko.

~*~*~*Author's note*~*~*~

Hello everyone this is your authors Phantomhive Queen and NikkiRose. Now I have heard that people are saying that our stories are too fast paced and well all the yaoi I have read is all fast paced. So I'm sorry if that isn't your taste, but this is how we decided to do our story we will try to slow it down some. So we hope to keep you all as our fans and supporters. Thanks.


End file.
